Rebecca Cunningham - Before Higher For Hire
by Gwenivere1
Summary: A TaleSpin Fiction! Second In The Series! Takes Place From When Rebecca Cunningham First Meets Her Husband Up Through Her And Molly Pulling Up In Front Of Baloo's Air Service. A Must Read!
1. Love At First Site

Rebecca Cunningham

Before Higher For Hire

Disclaimer: Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham,

Jonathan Cunningham was created by myself.

Author's Note: This is the second fan fiction in my series "Before Higher For Hire" This takes place from when Rebecca Cunningham met her husband until when her and Molly drive up in front of Baloo's Air Service.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

"Wow, she's beautiful," Jonathan Cunningham murmured to himself.  

Standing in line at Cape Suzette's Coffee Shop, Jonathan Cunningham spied a beautiful young woman sitting alone at a small table pouring over books.  He was planning on getting a coffee to go, but instead decided he would stay and possibly introduce himself to the lovely lady.  

"What'll it be?"  A voice broke Jonathan's thoughts.  He looked up and saw a teenage raccoon waiting to take his order.  "A straight, black coffee, please."  Jonathan couldn't keep his eyes off of that girl.  He hoped she wouldn't leave.  "No cream, no sugar?"  The voice broke his thoughts once again.  "Correct," he replied.

He got his coffee and sat down at the table next to the young woman.  He figured she was probably in her early twenties like he was.  She seemed to be reading some books on business.  He decided that she might be studying to be a business major or maybe she had already graduated.  She was wearing a Cape Suzette University t-shirt.  He had attended there and just graduated that May with a degree in science.  He was finally the official scientist he always wanted to be.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rebecca Cunningham was so into her reading she hardly noticed anyone was around.  She had just graduated from Cape Suzette University majoring in business.  She had always wanted to own her own business and her dream may be able to come true now that she had a degree.  She went out and bought eight new business books to read.  She wanted to know everything possible before starting her business, whatever it may be.  She wasn't quite sure yet.  

"The customer knows best," she whispered to herself.  "Now how could that possibly be right?"  Thoughts swirled through her head.  She didn't think that was possible.  She was the one with the degree.  She reached for her coffee, but ended up knocking half her books off the table instead. 

"Oh my gosh!"  She jumped out of her seat to pick them up.

A young man rushed over to help her.  She was startled when she looked up and saw him helping her.

"Thank you," she said kindly.

"No problem at all," the man replied.  "Mind if I sit with you?  You look like you need a break from those books."

"You're right," she answered.  "Pull up a chair!  Let me just rearrange the table here so you have some room.  By the way, I'm Rebecca Florey."  

"I'm Jonathan Cunningham," he replied.

Rebecca moved her books aside to make room for Jonathan to sit.

"Are you a business major?"  He asked her, while staring intently at her face.

She saw him and blushed.  "Yes I am.  I just graduated from Cape Suzette University in May.  I've always wanted to run my own business.  Not very proper for women, but I'm gonna do it."

"I graduated from CSU in May too!  I majored in science.  Since I was a little boy I had an interest in science and now I am going to make my dream come true."

"That's amazing," she replied.  "I hope you do well."

"You too Rebecca.  I'm sure you will make a wonderful business owner."

"Thank you."  She replied very softly.  She was taken in by him.  He was very handsome, she thought.  Golden fur with sparkling blue eyes.  Rebecca had never had time for a boyfriend when she was in high school and college.  School work before romance is what she believed.  She had worked hard and achieved what she wanted.  There was something different about him though.  She wouldn't mind having him as boyfriend.  He seemed hard working and caring. 

"So what kind of business are you planning on starting?" Jonathan's voice interrupted her thoughts.  "I'm not sure yet," she replied.  "I'm still thinking.  I'm sure you could tell by all these books!"  She laughed.  Jonathan thought she had a cute laugh.  He wondered what she thought of him.  

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"  Rebecca's voice broke his thoughts.  "Yeah I do.  It's 5:15."  He tucked his watch back under his lab coat.

"Oh my gosh!!  I've been here 3 hours!  I'm surprised they haven't kicked me out," she laughed.  "I should be getting home.  I can cook myself some dinner before I fall asleep."

"Instead of cooking dinner tonight, would you like to come to dinner with me?"  The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying.  "We could go to the restaurant on Main Street."

"Ooo…that place is fancy!  I've always wanted to go there, but I never had anyone to go with.  I'd love too!"  She was so excited!  "I need to go home and change, but you could come pick me up at 7:00…I'd be ready by then."

"Okay, that sounds great.  Where do you live?"

"I live in the apartment complex on Skyway Avenue.  Apartment 319," she replied.  "And thank you, that is so kind of you to take me tonight."

"It's my pleasure," he replied.  

"I'll see you then!"


	2. First Date And Moonlight Walks

Chapter 2

"You look gorgeous."  It was 7:00 already.  Jonathan went to pick Rebecca up at her apartment.  She had changed all right.  When he saw her earlier she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts.  Now she was wearing a lavender gown that ruffled when she walked.  Her ponytail and been replaced with a gorgeous upsweep complete with sparkling barrettes.  "You don't look so bad yourself," she replied.  

Jonathan had changed from his t-shirt, lab coat, and jeans, to a suit.  He really liked Rebecca and wanted to impress her.  

He offered his arm to her.  "Shall we go my lady?"  Rebecca giggled with delight.  "Yes, of course."  She was so happy.  Happier than she had ever been.  Being Jonathan was so wonderful.  He was kind, caring, and funny.  What more would she want in a man?

They walked down to Main Street and into the restaurant.  It was fancy and she had a lot of fun.  

After dinner they decided to take a walk on the beach.  

"Rebecca?  Can I tell you something?"  Jonathan wanted to spill just how much he liked her but decided against it.

"Yes, of course Jonathan."

"You're very beautiful."  There!  He had said it.

She blushed.  "Thank you, that's kind of you to say.  And since you let that out, I'd like to say I think you are very handsome."  She blushed even deeper.

"Thank you Rebecca.  That's the first time someone has told me that…and I'm so glad it was you."

"That can't have been the first time, you're gorgeous!"  She blushed so much even the tips of her ears were red.  "I-I.."

At that moment he leaned over and kissed her gently.  All her thoughts floated away.  She just thought about him.  She never wanted this moment to end.  Jonathan pulled away.

"Rebecca, I just want you to know you are the most special person I have ever met and I hope that we stay together."

"I was about to say the same thing about you."  She smiled at him.  "So you want to do this again tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm suppose to work in my lab tomorrow, but I can slip out for a moonlight walk with the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Oh!  I don't want to take you away from your job!  It must be very important.  You can call me whenever you're not working!"  She smiled. 

"I've got an even better idea," he said.  "How about you come down to my lab and I can show you what I do!"

"That would be really fun!  What time do you want me to come by tomorrow?"

"Is 10:00AM alright?  I should have everything in order by then."

"Sure!  That sounds great!"  She smiled at him.  "I'll see you then!"

Jonathan leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.  "Have sweet dreams, beautiful."

"You do the same."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rebecca woke up early the next morning.  She was so excited!  She was going to see Jonathan again.  She put on a pair of nice khaki shorts and a nicer t-shirt.  She didn't want to look too dressy, but she didn't want to look like she didn't care either.  She quickly applied a little bit of makeup and then put her hair in a French braid.  

"There...Perfect!"  She looked at herself in the mirror.  "Not too dressy, not too casual, not a lot of makeup, not too much."  

She grabbed her keys and purse and locked her apartment door behind her.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jonathan got up earlier than normal to go down to the lab and clean it up.  His latest experiment had made quite a mess and he didn't want Rebecca to think he was a pig.  9:00 rolled around and he figured he had time to take a quick shower and freshen up before Rebecca got there.  At 9:45 he was clean, dressed and ready to go.  At promptly 10:00 he saw Rebecca at the door and ran to greet her.  

"Good morning, beautiful!  I'm glad you came!"

Rebecca gave him a hug and smiled.  "I'm so glad to be here!  This place is really nice."

"Thank you," Jonathan said softly.  He looked around the place to make sure it was cleaned up enough.  "It's a bit of a mess…" he trailed off.

"You're just starting out!" She exclaimed.  "I'm sure once you get a feel of what you're doing, it'll look just fine.  Besides," she said.  "It's not _that_ much of a mess."

"Hmmm…I guess you are right."  Jonathan said.  "It will get better, don't worry about that.  I like having things organized."

She smiled.  "Jonathan, you are different than any other man I have ever met."

"I was just about to say the same thing about you."  He smiled and gave her a hug.


	3. The Proposal

Chapter 3

Six months later, Jonathan and Rebecca were still dating and couldn't have been any happier.

Rebecca heard a knock at her door and went to answer it.  She was greeted by a bouquet of roses.

"Here you go, beautiful!"  Jonathan smiled at the shocked look on Rebecca's face.

"Oh my…these are beautiful!  What are they for though?"  

"Well, my dear, six months ago to the date, we went on our first date."  He said happily.

"Oh my gosh!  How could I forget!  I'm sure I wrote it down somewhere!"  She started to run to her office to find her calendar, but Jonathan grabbed her around the waist.

"Don't worry about it!"  He laughed and smiled at her.  "Now, the reason I am here.  How would you, Miss Florey, like to come with me to the lovely restaurant on Main Street where we went on out first date?"

"Oh Jonathan!  Of course!  I would love to go with you!"  Rebecca kissed him lightly and smiled.  "But you're going to have to leave so I can get ready!  I'm a total mess!"  She had been cleaning her apartment so she was dressed in sweats and had a handkerchief in her hair.

Jonathan smiled.  "All right, my dear.  I'll pick you up at 7:00 then?"

"Perfect!"  Rebecca exclaimed.  "I love you, Jonathan."

"I love you too, my dear Rebecca.  I'll see you at 7:00."  He smiled and shut the door softly behind him.

"Oh my!  I have a lot to do!!!"  Rebecca took the handkerchief off of her head and placed it in the drawer.  She took all her cleaning supplies and put them back in the cabinet and headed for the bathroom.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By 6:00 that evening Rebecca was ready to go.  She had on a beautiful baby blue colored gown on with her brown hair up in a French twist.  She went to her small jewelry box and pulled out the diamond necklace her mother had given her for her for her 16th birthday.  She pulled our a tiny pair of diamond earrings and put them on.  Finally, she brought out the sparkling barrettes she always wore in her hair when she dressed up.  She didn't own a lot of jewelry, but she was proud of the little bit she did own.  

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and went into the living room to wait for Jonathan.  She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it said that it was already 6:55.  She picked up here purse as she heard the doorbell ring.  She opened it and saw Jonathan standing there in a suit.

'Hi," she said softly.

"Hello, beautiful."  He replied back.  "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course."  She said smiling and took Jonathan's arm.

They walked out of the apartment complex and down to Main Street.  The restaurant where they went on their first date came into sight.  They both smiled and Rebecca squeezed Jonathan's arm softy.  They walked in.

"Cunningham, party of 2."  Jonathan said to the host.  "I made reservations last Monday night.  

"Ah.  Here it is."  The host replied.  "Follow me please."  He led them to a table with two chair and handed them each a menu.  "I'll be back to take your order soon."  He walked away leaving Rebecca and Jonathan there.

"Wow," Rebecca said.  "There is some good stuff on this menu."

"Mmm…I agree."  Jonathan said.

The waiter came over to take there orders.  "What will it be for the lovely, young couple tonight?"

"I'll have the chicken and a small salad with a glass a water to drink."  Rebecca said.

"I'll have the same."  Jonathan chimed in.  "Minus the salad."  

"I'll be back with them soon."  The waiter said bowing and then leaving.

"Rebecca there is something I want to tell you."  Jonathan said.  He went over to her and squatted down, taking her hands in his.

"What is it?"  She said softly.

"You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met.  You are beautiful, industrious, funny, kind, organized, caring, honest, and just all together wonderful.  I love you so much and I want the whole world to know it.  Rebecca Victoria Florey, woman of my dreams, will you marry me?"  Jonathan took a small box out of his pocket and opened it.  Inside of it was a diamond ring.

Rebecca placed both hands over her mouth.  "Oh my gosh…oh my gosh!!"  Rebecca shrieked and jumped into Jonathan's arms almost knocking him over.  "Of course I'll marry you!!!"

Jonathan laughed and then kissed Rebecca deeply.  The entire restaurant burst into applause.  He then placed the ring on Rebecca's finger. 

"I love you, Jonathan!" Rebecca exclaimed and then sat back down in her chair with a huge smile on her face.  She could hardly remember eating.  She was so happy.  She was getting married!!


End file.
